


Shortcoming

by villainpositivity



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainpositivity/pseuds/villainpositivity
Summary: Loki hooks up with his new housemate, his evil future older self.
Relationships: King Loki/Loki (Agent of Asgard)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Shortcoming

“And I thought _I_ was unpleasant to be around.” 

King Loki’s face darkened as he opened his mouth to respond.

Loki gestured to his ears, mouthed “I can’t hear you” as he raised the volume and shrugged, trying to keep a straight face as his future self took no notice and continued to rant.

It had been like this since the universe was reborn - constant bickering that threatened to break out into all out war several times a day. 

King Loki still hadn’t found his own place in this world. For now, he was staying on Loki’s couch. Partly out of the goodness of Loki’s heart, partly because no one else would take him. Loki had seriously considered setting him up with a Craigslist account and letting him loose, but he’d decided that even he wasn’t that cruel. No, King Loki would stay here. He was his responsibility after all.

If only King Loki took his responsibilities as seriously. So far, he’d learned how to use Uber Eats and Amazon, but not how to clean up after himself or how often he should take a shower. Loki had taken to leaving passive-aggressive post-it notes that his other self equally passively-aggressively ignored. He’d also had to change all of his passwords. Twice.

“HELLO? ARE YOU L I S T E N I N G TO ME?” 

Great, he was shouting now. Loki rolled his eyes, pulling his earphones out. “Trying my best not to.”

“Where is it?” His older self demanded.

“What?”

King Loki’s eyes narrowed accusingly. “My 'weed.' Where is it?”

Loki sighed. “I already told you, didn’t touch it.”

“Then explain to me why it’s missing,” King Loki replied in a high pitched, sing-song voice.

Loki raised his eyebrows and blinked. “You already smoked it.”

King Loki paused and closed his mouth, frowning.

“You know what? I’m starting to see why Thor can’t stand to be around you now,” Loki remarked. “I can’t say I blame him.” 

King Loki stepped forward, a foul look on his face. “You take that back.”

“Or what?” 

“I’ll make you wish you’d never been born, little girl,” King Loki threatened, leaning in with a leer. “You’ll never know Thor like I have.”

His older self had a good couple of inches on him and up close like this Loki was reminded of just how repugnant he was. 

He had not aged well. Deep ridges lined his face, pale skin stretched tight over his prominent cheekbones. His eyes were sunken with dark and heavy bags, and lips so thin they were barely discernible.

“Mmpf -” the older Loki spluttered as he found Loki’s mouth pressed up against his. 

His eyes were wide when Loki pulled back. For once, King Loki looked lost for words. _Good_. Before he could respond, Loki pushed his older self back onto the couch, climbing into his lap. He smirked, enjoying how taken aback he seemed to be. King Loki was paralysed, legs splayed and bony arms thrown out on either side of him.

“What was that you were saying?” Loki leaned down to kiss him again, not giving him an opportunity to answer. 

He tentatively licked the other Loki's lips this time, and made a mental note to buy him some chapstick. His older self opened his mouth, moaning into this kiss - a soft, broken sound. Loki could feel him relaxing beneath him. Emboldened, he deepened the kiss, catching King Loki’s lower lip between his teeth as he broke away and drawing out another high pitched whine. 

Loki shifted his hips. His other self was starting to get hard. If he’d known he was going to get this kind of response, he would have tried this long ago!

They moved together hungry and desperate now, their mouths stretched over each other's, chests heaving as they pulled apart and gasped for air. It would be a lie if Loki said his older self was good at this, but he was certainly eager. King Loki was thrusting up into him. Hands having found his waist, they now gripped it tightly, and Loki could feel his own arousal building.

Pulling back, Loki cursed as he fumbled for the opening to King Loki’s pants. “We have _got_ to get you some normal clothes.” 

“Shut up and concentrate,” his older self snapped.

King Loki’s eyes rolled back when Loki finally took his cock in his hand. It was about the same size as his, hard and heavy in his palm. The head was red and demanding, already leaking a steady stream of pre-come. Loki licked his lips and wondered idly whether this counted as incest or masturbation.

“Well? Get on with it!” The older Loki’s demanding voice cut through his thoughts.

Loki scowled back at him, but shimmied down so he was crouched between his older self's thighs. When did he get so…. _rude?_ He frowned, leaning forward to catch a drop that was threatening to fall from his erection with his tongue.

King Loki reached down, threading his fingers through his younger self’s hair and unceremoniously pushed his cock into Loki’s face. He was panting heavily, hair plastered to his face. Loki had never seen him this undone.

He took a hold of his older self again, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock, and with that, King Loki let out a strangled cry. The grip on his hair tightened and warm come hit Loki’s face in several spurts, narrowly missing his eyes,

“Hey!” He shouted, instinctively pulling back and wiping his face on his sleeve. “Some warning would have been nice!” 

If King Loki had heard him, he wasn’t paying any attention.

“Asshole,” Loki muttered.

The other Loki's cock was still twitching, come pooling in his lap. Loki bowed his head to wrap his mouth around him properly for the first time, but he barely managed to swallow the tip before King Loki pulled him off with a wet pop.

“That’s... enough,” he choked out. 

Loki snorted. “ _Yeah_ , it was. How long’s it been?” He asked. "Because that's never happened to _me_ before." Loki realised as soon as he said it that it had probably been a very long time actually. 

King Loki’s face fell. He stood up, pushing him out of the way and hastily tucking his softening cock back into his pants. If Loki wasn’t mistaken, he could see tears brimming in his beady little eyes.

“Go fuck yourself,” his older self spat.

“I thought I just did?” Loki shot back, not missing a beat. 

“We’re done,” King Loki replied sharply as he stormed off, his voice wavering despite himself.

Loki sighed, pushing himself up. “Oh no we’re not, I’m not done with you yet.” He winced, adjusting his too tight pants, and staggered after him.

“I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. Do you…” He pulled a face. “Want to talk about it?” 

Loki’s foot darted out, catching the bathroom door before King Loki could slam it in his face. 

“Ow.” 

“Go away,” King Loki cried. “Just leave me alone!” 

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry. _Really_.” Loki offered, in what he hoped was an understanding tone. 

“I don’t need your pity,” his future self snarled.

Loki sighed, reaching out for his older self. To his surprise, King Loki let himself be pulled into the hug, no longer holding back his tears. Loki took his older self’s hand, guiding it between them and rubbing it over his half-hard cock. 

“What about this, then?” He teased.

King Loki yelped.

Loki bent down and began peeling off the other Loki’s pants, not waiting for him to respond. "Come on, let's get these off you." 

If he could just get him into the shower, maybe Loki would be able to wash him without his housemate noticing until it was too late. Small victories, he supposed. 

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t end in one of them killing the other.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat to me about these two on twitter @ugly_loki


End file.
